


Double Drabble: A Man After Midnight

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Double Drabble, Gen, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Sheppard makes new friends in the Pegasus galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: A Man After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt from jackandahat: "Do not feed after midnight."

"On earth," said John Sheppard, "we typically do not go around feeding from the unwilling. It's a bad idea, it's against the law, and both the UCMJ and the Geneva Conventions have a lot to say about it. And that's all before we get into the real nitty gritty that bloodsucking bureaucrats like Woolsey enjoy."

The Wraith snarled.

"See, we had this war," Sheppard said, circling the cage. "A long war. It was in starts and stops, but it just kept flaring up. And you know why? Because of idiots like you and your need to ruin it for the rest of us."

Sheppard opened the cage. On the other side of the glass partition, the guards were looking very nervous. But they didn't rush in, guns waving. Lorne glaring at them might be the only thing stopping them, but it was stopping them. It was good enough.

"You get a choice. Feeding from me, well, that'll probably kill you," Sheppard said. "You're probably allergic to us, just like most interstellar nastiness. But I'm the only thing you'll get."

Sheppard opened his arms. He grinned rakishly. "So, I guess the question is, do you feel lucky, punk? Well, do ya?"


End file.
